


Good Awakening

by pangodillO



Category: Backwards Compatibility, Backwards Compatibility series - Kathryn Farrell
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, belly kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7788700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pangodillO/pseuds/pangodillO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Linus is a grump.</p><p>At least, that's what he wants you to think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Awakening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sentimental_animals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentimental_animals/gifts).



> Originally posted [on Tumblr](http://pangodillo.tumblr.com/post/143056044465).

“Move _over_.”

The tone was grumpy, but the hand that slid under Matt’s head was gentle, and by the time he was awake enough to process his surroundings, his cheek was pillowed on Linus’ thigh. Matt turned on his back and blinked up at Linus, already smiling. "Morning.“

"It’s five in the afternoon,” Linus pointed out.

“Mmm.” Matt stretched, feet propped up on the other end of the sofa, arms lifted up across Linus’ lap. "Even so. Hard to have a better morning than this.“

"Good nap?”

“Good awakening.” He turned his head and nuzzled in against Linus’ stomach. “A handsome boy touching my hair and putting my head in his lap? It doesn’t get better than this.”

“Shut _up_ ,” Linus said, shoving at Matt’s shoulder; but his other hand stayed in Matt’s hair.

Matt shook his head, and waited for Linus to look back before he said, “It doesn’t get better than this, with you,” and then kissed Linus’ soft belly, once, again, three times.

Then he closed his eyes and lay his head back down on Linus’ thigh. In a few minutes he’d get up, start thinking about dinner maybe; for now, Linus’ fingers combed absently through his hair, and everything he’d told Linus was true.

**Author's Note:**

> For more of these characters, visit them (and read their canon!) [on Tumblr](http://backwardscompatibility.tumblr.com).


End file.
